ACAP is currently funded by OEO for two years beginning October 1, 1971. The program attempts to maintain family structures of alcoholics and to educate the public about the disease of alcoholism and the availability of treatment. Goals: 1. Develop new referral sources for individuals and families with alcohol problems. 2. Continue community education on alcohol, with more direct emphasis on barriers encountered in poverty neighborhoods. 3. Develop a "team" approach that will utilize existing programs and the J.C.E.O.C. staff fully. 4. Reduce the number of alcohol related offenses through aggressive work with the criminal justice system and all related community resources. The above will be accomplished by utilization of a counseling staff strategically located in neighborhood centers and with the assistance of a Policy Advisory Board's recommendations on all aspects of the program.